Vacation Days
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Chris Oglesby. In this one, I'm actually in it for a change. No not my oc from the Strange Girl with a wristwatch series. Actually me. In this one my friends and I meet Jack and mark on vacation. Enjoy :)


This vacation for me was going on a boring start. It was just me and a couple friends on the beach in California. It was our next to last stop on our vacation spot. We missed our flight to Ireland so we went to California first. We were going to go to California anyways. We saved up our hard earned money for this trip. We knew Mark lived here but wasn't going to look for him. We wanted to respect his privacy. It was a good eighty degrees so the beach was a wonderful thing. A beach ball hits me and I laugh and get up hitting the ball some more. After a while we get tired and in the mood for ice cream.

"I'll get some ice cream if you guys clean up." I say

"Sweet!" says my friends

They hand me some money and tell me what they want. I smile slip on some shorts and my white "Sweat. smile. Repeat." t-shirt. I let my soaked hair go down my back, it's long so by the time I make it to the ice cream shop, my shirt is soaked. I wait in line to get the ice cream I need. I lean up and order all the ice cream at once and get a buster bar. I smile giddily at my ice cream bar and start eating it on the way back to the beach. I bump into someone not paying attention. I do manage not to get ice cream on the person or spill it all over myself. But my glasses slide off and hit the floor.

"I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" I apologize.

I put my stuff on the table and he hands me my glasses.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" asks the voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. *i blink as I take my glasses* I know that voice. *puts on glasses* M-mark?! Your Markiplier. And this little girl is chica." I say, looking for words.

"Yes to both answers, hi." says Mark

"H-hi. *i look at Chica* She's so cute. Hi beautiful." I say, the dog distracts me.

Chica's tail wags happily as she sits down happily.

"You want to pet her?" asks Mark excited

"May I?" I ask

"Sure!" says Mark

"Yay." I say

I know, I can be a dork but I can't help it. I love dogs, I lean down and pet her all over and give her lots of love. She smells me all over.

"What? Do you smell my puppies? Yeah you smell my puppies don't you." I say

"You have puppies?" asks Mark

"Uh Yeah. They had to stay home because hotels don't allow pets." I say

"Tell me about it. Can I see?" asks Mark

I get excited about this alone. I get out my cellphone and go to my Facebook. I pull up my photos and show him my dogs.

"This big girl is Shyann." I say

I point to a black dog.

"Aw! What kind of dog is she?" asks Mark

"A short haired German Shepard." I reply, I flip to a picture of two dogs. "the one on my leg is a mini Yorkie mix her name is Shada. I don't know what breed the black and white one is, but her name is Meeka."

"So cute! I love dogs." says Mark

"So don't I. I just love animals in general. I have six dogs and a horse." I say

"But I see seven dogs." points out Mark.

"Oh well the mini collie is Dixie, big fuzzy dog is my dog, solely mine. His name is Tipster. He is a German shepherd mix. And the black and brown one is his father named Shadow. He's in heaven." I say

"Aw I'm sorry." says Mark

"It's alright he can run in the clouds now. Oh right my friends. They are probably waiting for me. " I say

I pick up my ice cream and pet chica again.

"Oh where are you headed?" asks Mark

"The beach. I know you hate the ocean." I say

"*blink* How do you know that?" asks Mark

"Oh *blush* I'm a fan of yours. My friends and I are actually. I just got to say you are such a sweetheart, and I love watching your videos you help me through hard times. I know you say you don't deserve such high praise but you really do. You help so many people." I admit

"Aw don't cry. Come here." says Mark

I shyly do and he hugs me close.

"It's okay. I promise. Everything is really okay. *he pats my back gently.

how about I get a vanilla cone for Chica and I will help you with that." says Mark, letting go

I let go myself and look at him whipping my tears.

"I don't want to be a bother. It's okay really." I say

"Not a bother at all." says Mark

"Okay thank you." I say

Mark smiles, I wait for him eating my ice cream. We make it back to my friends. I thank him for the ride and he insists on coming over, which I would have asked knowing they would want to meet him. We talk to him for a few minutes not wanting to hold him up and take some photos.

We stay a few more days in California then head over to Ireland. Our vacation is almost over but we just had to see Ireland. We make it there in the middle of the night, so we grab a hotel. We can only stay 3 days but it works. The next day we explore the city. Then go into a store, we go to grab some groceries. I grab some produce for something we can snack on. I know I have to get my glasses fixed but I don't know where is a good place to get them tightened. I see a man with blue hair and glasses.

"Um...excuse me, sir?" I ask

"Yes?" asks the guy

"*i know that voice but shake my head clear knowing I'm not that lucky* My glasses need tightened, so you know where there is a good place to get them tightened?" I ask

"Oh sure!" says the voice

He turns toward me with his bright smile and I gasp but gather myself.

"You okay?" asks Jack

"Yeah I am just stunned. Your Jacksepticeye." I say

"I am! Are you a fan?" asks Jack

"Uh Huh. Your awesome." I say

"Aw Thanks. Oh right your glasses. Are you from here?" he asks

"No." I admit "I'm here with some friends. We are doing some grocery shopping."

"Well how about we both finish our grocery shopping. Then I will help you with your glasses." says Jack

"Oh thank you so much." I say

"It's nothing. Anything for a fellow glasses wearer." He chuckles nervously

I smile finding it cute.

"Oh um right shopping." I say

So we wave and I finish my shopping. I tell my friends and we wait, Jack comes out and he shows me and my friends to the nearest glasses shop.

"Thank you." We tell him

"It was nothing" says Jack

"Oh wait. Can we have a hug and a picture?" we ask

"Sure!" says Jack

We all take pictures and get some hugs.

"I love hugs. It was nice meeting you ladies." says Jack

"Same here!" We say

He goes off to enjoy the rest of his day and we enjoy our vacation giddy. We return home with stories and happy times to share.

The End


End file.
